Kiss & Tell
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's progression through the four bases - in this case: kissing, touching, blowjobs/fingering and intercourse. A Glee Kink Meme fill.
1. one

**This was originally written and posted on the Glee Kink Meme as a fill for a prompt about Kurt and Blaine through the different bases (in this case: kissing, touching, blowjobs/fingering and anal intercourse). When I realised I was getting reaaally into the story and the characters heads, I decided to post it on here and LJ (also at _impromptucoffee _if you want to read it over there).**

**Enjoy - hopefully as much as I loved writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**one**

* * *

Kurt's heard plenty about kissing from the girls at McKinley – in depth descriptions of lip sucking and nibbling, teeth clashing and noses bumping and there's always talk of fireworks and butterflies, that _spark _that can't be replicated in anything else.

When Blaine comes to him one Thursday afternoon, blushing and saying _you move me _and _forever, _leaning over to press their lips together, Kurt thinks he should know how this goes just by remembering what the girls have said and how it felt to kiss Brittany so long ago but he can't think or barely breathe when Blaine's hand cups the side of his face and tilts his head up, a wet slide of lips making Kurt think nothing other than _BlaineBlaineperfectBlaine_.

It's so chaste and sweet, everything Kurt wants for a first kiss and it's the same when Blaine comes in for a second time, both grabbing at each other like they haven't seen each other for months but something changes, shifts the mood and makes Kurt's toes curl in his shoes, when Blaine pulls him up and pushes him back against the table, edge digging into the back of Kurt's thighs, and Blaine's tongue presses at the seam of Kurt's lips.

Kurt can't help the way he jumps and that nose bumping the girls mentioned happens, their foreheads bumping too, and Kurt slides his hands over Blaine's biceps, petting at them really, mumbling, "Sorry, sorry," into the small breath of space between their faces.

He flutters his eyes open, Blaine's face slowly coming into focus, and he sucks in a breath because Blaine is flushed and panting a little, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth like he can't help it and Kurt knows the feeling.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says again, shifting and ducking his head, laying a hand over Blaine's chest where the rapid thump-thump of his heart is. "I just- tongue," he ends up blurting out and Blaine laughs, warm and smooth and soon Kurt's laughing too, muffling the sound in Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay," Blaine says into Kurt's hair, squeezing at Kurt's hips and _that _makes Kurt shiver, his head coming up and tipping back, a stream of stuttered breaths puffing over his lips. Blaine slides a hand up to Kurt's neck and to his face, pulling it back down so they're close again, Kurt's eyes wide and waiting. For what, he's not sure. "We don't have to," Blaine says and Kurt starts to shake his head straight away, swallowing heavily. Then again.

"I- I want to," he gets out, licking his lips and watching in wonder as Blaine's eyes dip for a moment, pupils wide and black when he looks back up, "I just don't know… how." It sounds so silly when he says it out loud, so innocent and hopeless, but Blaine doesn't laugh or tease.

Blaine smiles and falters for just a moment before leaning forward and pecking Kurt once on the lips, long and lingering. "I don't either," he then says, pulling back and looking shy, shrugging one shoulder.

Suddenly Kurt doesn't feel so stupid because he's not alone in this. All of this is new for both of them – the kissing, the touching, the overwhelming and ever increasing speed of their heartbeats, in sync and together in a way Kurt has only ever dreamed of before today.

"I want to try though," Blaine continues, rushing to say, "but only if you want to," earnest and true. Kurt's heart clenches pleasantly.

He's not sure he can speak with the way Blaine's looking at him, like he's beautiful and he'll do anything to make him happy, so he nods and nudges their noses together, waiting for Blaine to move the final distance and kiss him again, not quite brave enough to kiss Blaine first yet.

Blaine dips and slides their lips together, a gentle pressure that makes Kurt dizzy and ache for more, so he wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and parts his lips just a little. Blaine does the same in reply, the fingers splayed over Kurt's back curling into his cardigan and pressing them closer together, chests flush and solid and warm.

When Blaine's tongue presses forward, Kurt doesn't flinch, managing to hold in a squeak of surprise in favour of lifting his own tongue and sliding the tip against Blaine's, breath hitching in his throat because this so much _more _and it's _glorious_.

There's still butterflies and knots in Kurt's stomach, the romantic in him screaming for joy, but as Blaine's tongue curls around his own, so wet and searching just like Kurt's, there's heat and passion and _fireworks_. Kurt can feel that spark he's longed for, thrumming through his veins and skin, every inch of him burning with want for Blaine, this boy he's certain he loves.

And as Blaine licks at the roof his mouth and skates his fingertips over Kurt's neck and jaw, Kurt thinks _this is happiness._


	2. two

**Warnings for this chapter: frottage and handjobs.**

* * *

**two**

* * *

Kurt's gotten so used to pretending Blaine stops at the waist and starts again at his knees that he's surprised he doesn't freak out or jolt away when he settles over Blaine's lap in the back of his car and they're both hard and aching, pressing against each other through layers, _too many layers_.

Blaine breathes into Kurt's mouth and tilts his head back against the car seat, eyes closed and mouth wanting, and Kurt grips his shoulders with both hands and rolls his hips, gasping, grinning and shivering with the tingle up his spine.

Blaine is so gorgeous underneath him, only just visible in the dark but if Kurt leans close, _really _close, he can see every angle and smooth plain of Blaine's face, his eyes darting rapidly over Kurt's face, torso and briefly down to where they're rocking together, nothing to be seen but everything to be felt.

Kurt's not sure what he expected this to feel like, intense was definitely on the list, but he didn't think what his Dad told him about connecting to another person would be so true. He feels closer to Blaine than ever in this moment, Blaine's hands on his thighs, squeezing hard enough to leave marks and their bodies moving together, confined in this small heated space where it's nothing but each other and wonder and more.

Kurt swallows heavily with the realization that _yes, more_ and he ducks down for a kiss, his neck straining a little at this angle, bent over the boy between his legs and before he can talk himself out of what he's thinking, what he _wants, _he takes Blaine's hands from his thighs and presses them to his chest, purposely catching one of Blaine's fingers on a button of his shirt.

Blaine's hands feel large where they rest, setting Kurt's skin ablaze through his shirt and Blaine breathes Kurt's name, leaning back to look Kurt in the eye in the dark, glinting hazel on moonlight blue, surging forward to kiss him again when Kurt nods and arches his back.

Blaine doesn't go slowly, barely gives Kurt time to register the feeling of Blaine undressing him, so within seconds Kurt's shirt is open and pulled out from his jeans and he feels too pale, too thin, too bright in the shade but Blaine thinks the complete opposite, unable to help himself from dipping forward and kissing at Kurt's collarbone, hands almost clawing at Kurt's back, wanting to touch everywhere now that he can.

"So soft," Blaine says into his shoulder, hands sliding around to Kurt's front and over his nipples, making Kurt buck and whine, arms tightening around Blaine's shoulders.

"Lower," Kurt rasps and Blaine only glances up at him once and quickly before pressing his fingertips into every dip of Kurt's ribs, one hand staying curled around his side while the other keeps going and going and- _oh_.

Kurt thinks he might be hyperventilating, he can feel himself shaking but still rolling, up, up, up into Blaine's hand pressed over him, feeling out the shape of his cock through denim and the angles awkward, their chins bumping as they kiss and Blaine sucks on Kurt's tongue, but neither can complain when they get to touch like this, so new and so good.

In a split second decision where Blaine squeezes at Kurt, choking himself at the feel of the heavy, hot shape in his hand, Kurt slides a hand under Blaine's t-shirt, bumping his wrist with Blaine's but groaning as Blaine does because he can feel hair, soft but scratchy, trailing down Blaine's stomach and into his pants where Kurt knows Blaine's own cock sits, pulsing underneath him.

Kurt's ears are rushing and he feels dizzy, overcome with the need to savour and to breathe and to touch and he cups the back of Blaine's head firmly when Blaine whispers, "_Please,_" into his ear and Kurt's fingers slip under the waistband of his jeans and boxers into more hair that leads to silky, hot skin.

Kurt's wrist is bent back and him and Blaine are kissing with little finesse but he keeps going and curls his fingers, blinking owlishly when he and Blaine stop kissing because Blaine feels _huge _in his hand and Kurt never thought that would be a thing for him but as Blaine bites at his jaw and strokes over him through denim, he gasps and moans low in his throat, coming in his underwear while rubbing at Blaine's cock which is thrusting up into Kurt's hand with the movement of Blaine's hips.

Kurt can feel the vein on the underside with his thumb and he swipes over it once, twice and then Blaine's grabbing his face, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth as he comes, moaning and writhing before slumping against the car seat, hands now resting on Kurt's hips as he gazes up at him through glassy eyes.

Kurt doesn't move, just catches his breath and licks at his lips, wincing and apologizing when his hand (still inside Blaine's pants) shifts and Blaine hisses with sensitivity, telling Kurt _it's fine, it's okay_, kissing Kurt's hand once he removes it and holding it to his face, their fingers laced together.

"Thank you," he says on a breath, kissing at Kurt's knuckles again and grinning wide, teeth and all.

Kurt ducks his head, flush still at full force from Blaine's happy gaze and the heat of the car now becoming really noticeable, the drips of sweat on his chest cooling. "It was time," he says and Blaine nods and trails a finger down Kurt's chest, flattening his hand over his stomach. "I- we were ready," Kurt says quieter and Blaine kisses his forehead, his cheek and his lips.

"We were."


	3. three

**Warnings for this chapter: blowjobs and fingering.**

* * *

**three**

* * *

Blaine loves Kurt's family, he really does, but they're _always _around and ever since he's seen Kurt shirtless and sweating and unraveling underneath him in the dark (always in the dark in the car because their houses are never empty), he's wanted more – more skin, more kissing, more touching and panting until his lungs ache with lack of oxygen because all he wants to do is breathe _Kurt_.

Blaine's thought about where they can go next, what else they can do before actual sex because neither of them is ready for that yet. Blaine wants to, _boy _does he want to, but he doesn't think he can. He loves Kurt completely and forever (something he hasn't told Kurt yet, but he sees in Kurt's eyes too) and he knows they'll be together like that soon but not now, not yet – they need time and build up and perfection.

So with every touch of Kurt's fingers to his skin and the slide of ivory over tan when they hold hands, Blaine's mind has been whirring with images of Kurt hovering over him, one hand between Blaine's legs at the rim of his ass, pressing in so carefully, soft and deep.

He doesn't even know if Kurt wants it that way, they haven't discussed particulars of tops and bottoms, but Blaine wants and wants and he hopes Kurt will give.

Blaine's touched himself in that way before now, seeing nothing but Kurt behind his eyelids, biting his lip and rocking ever so gently forward with the motion of his arm and when he's felt Kurt's fingers instead of his own, longer and thinner, _right there_, he's come hard and loud, his face pressed into the pillow to muffle his screams.

And then his mind has drifted elsewhere because his mouth has felt wet and open, almost salivating at the thought of Kurt being so close and _inside_ and he's curled his tongue, wondering what Kurt might taste like if he sucked him.

Twice he's had Kurt in his hand, silky soft and pulsing, and he can't help but want to dip down and taste, lick up the stream of precome that leaks from the head just to see if it's as delicious as the rest of Kurt looks. He's licked and bitten at Kurt's skin before, leaving marks on his neck and shoulders but he wants to suck and swallow around his cock, have the pure essence of Kurt inside his mouth.

Kurt's family are always around though, insisting the door stays open and if there's silence for too long, someone will be checking so they don't get time to explore further, see just how much pleasure one can draw from the other so it's somewhat of a miracle when the house is free one afternoon.

Blaine thinks Kurt told him where everyone is, Burt, Carole and Finn all in separate places, but he'd lost track when Kurt had said "empty for three hours," skin already tingling in anticipation of what that meant, what they could _do_.

So the moment they're inside and upstairs, door _closed _for the first time since they've been together, Blaine has Kurt up against it, his shirt pushed out of his jeans and halfway undone before Kurt can find some part of Blaine to hold on to.

It turns out to be his hair and Kurt curls his fingers into it, tugging Blaine's head back to crash their mouths together, all tongue and teeth and moaning but they're both high on the rush of being of alone, that they can be loud if they want and go at least twice, maybe three times, before someone gets home.

"Bed," Kurt growls and _oh _he's never done that before and it makes Blaine buck forward, their hips colliding and giving friction before Kurt's shoving at his shoulders and Blaine's laying flat on the bed, Kurt sat on his thighs and leaning down, down, down until they're kissing again, rolling and grinding and getting used to doing this on a bed and horizontally.

Blaine takes a hold of Kurt's face and tilts it just so, their noses not bumping anymore, and then holds him still, their lips brushing and breath mingling when Blaine says, "Will you finger me?" whining when Kurt's hands squeeze over his sides, fingertips pressing at his ribs.

"_Yes_," Kurt breathes, scrambling to get his shirt off and plastering himself to Blaine's front when they're both bare from the waist up, sweat making them slide a little and Blaine's chest hair scratching against Kurt in a way that makes him shudder. "Can I look at you?" Kurt says, biting at Blaine's neck, one hand starting to undo the button of Blaine's jeans, hovering over the zipper until Blaine swallows and nods, grunting and bucking when Kurt's knuckles brush over him in his underwear.

His jeans come off quickly, his underwear slowly, and he plants a hand in Kurt's hair as Kurt hooks his index fingers into the waistband of his boxers and drags them down, inch by inch, watching enraptured as Blaine's cock emerges and lays across his abdomen, red and thick and waiting.

A garbled sound leaves Kurt's throat and he looks up at Blaine in awe, settling between his spread legs and closing his eyes as he bends down to nuzzle at Blaine's thigh and inhale. "You smell amazing," he says on an exhale, eyes fluttering open and Blaine swallows audibly, not prepared to see Kurt's eyes fully blown and black, staring hungrily at his cock.

"I- you too," Blaine stutters, waving vaguely at Kurt's bottom half and Kurt nips at Blaine's thigh before stripping himself so they're both naked and wanting, Kurt hovering over Blaine again to kiss him, heated and long.

Blaine reaches down between them as they kiss, wrapping a hand around Kurt's cock and pumping it slowly, a little dry and rough, but Kurt keens and rocks forward, the head of his cock sliding over Blaine's stomach and leaving a trail of sticky precome.

Blaine stutters in his rhythm and tears his mouth away from Kurt's to fumble between them and use his free hand to swipe up the fluid and bring it to his mouth, locking eyes with Kurt who's panting heavily, and licking over his fingers, groaning at the taste that is so purely _Kurt_.

Kurt blinks down at Blaine and licks his lips, his stomach twisting up hotly, and then Blaine's kissing him again and Kurt searches for the taste of himself, wanting to know what it's like and wondering if Blaine tastes sweeter than himself.

Blaine doesn't give him a chance to find out as he flips them over and whispers, "I want to blow you," over Kurt's skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake that he licks over. "Finger me while I blow you," he then says and _yes, _Kurt can see it – Blaine's thighs stretched over his shoulders, Kurt's fingers pressing in, while Blaine's mouth, _hotwetwarm_, sucks and laps at him. They can do this _together_, all at once, so no one misses out and it'll be something new and so much pleasure and Kurt's wondering why they haven't been doing this since the start.

He nods once and Blaine kisses him before turning around and throwing a leg over Kurt's torso so his ass is on show and Kurt can see _everything_ – the tight muscles of his thighs, dusted with dark hair and the smooth curve of his ass, the cheeks spread open a little to reveal his dusty brown entrance and Kurt thinks it looks so inviting and he just wants to touch.

"_Blaine,_" he squeaks when he's distracted by Blaine's mouth sinking over him, going too deep, too fast so Blaine chokes and pulls off, his panting breaths fanning over Kurt's cock, doing nothing to cool his heated skin.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine says as he stares at Kurt's cock, now shining wet with his saliva, curved up red and hard on Kurt's stomach, jumping when Blaine kisses the tip then goes down further, sucking and swallowing and licking around the head, using a hand to hold the base and his arm to keep Kurt's hips steady because he's trying to thrust up into the heat, chase the bursts of pleasure aching deep in his bones.

Blaine almost bites Kurt when he feels pressure at his entrance. Kurt's been running his hands over him for a while now, kneading at his ass and stretching the muscle out, heat from his breath sometimes hitting Blaine's entrance and making him groan, vibrations tingling over Kurt's cock.

Kurt's finger is slick and wet, not pushing in, just circling and Blaine swirls his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock while pressing his ass back and rolling his hips, pulling off Kurt's cock and hissing, "_Yes_," when Kurt's finger dips in just a tiny bit, starting the stretch. He hisses again and kisses at Kurt's balls, temple resting on Kurt's hip, when Kurt pushes in to the first knuckle, rubbing soothingly at Blaine's thigh because Kurt's done this to himself once or twice and while he enjoys the slight burn, thinks it's part of the pleasure and makes him moan, he doesn't know how this is for Blaine.

He guesses Blaine likes it when he pleads for more, whimpering against the side of Kurt's cock, his lips now just brushing over the skin in light touches. He arches back onto Kurt's finger, moving it deeper until it can't go any further and Kurt moves it inside, swallowing and heaving for air because it's _tight _and so warm and so _Blaine_.

Blaine is so close to his face now, kneeling up above Kurt with his head thrown back, short, sharp breaths leaving his mouth, one hand jerking Kurt off, the wet from his mouth making the slide easy and smooth and Kurt rushes to press two fingers into Blaine because he feels so close to the edge, watching Blaine stretch around him and hearing Blaine gasp, "_There, there,_" when he hits the bundle of nerves inside.

Kurt presses over the spot again and again, pulling his fingers out and pressing back in, the drag of Blaine's rim keeping his stare and making his mouth go dry and Blaine collapses forward and takes Kurt into his mouth again, bobbing up and down with no skill, slurping and jolting forward when Kurt hits the spark and he feels ignited, blood on fire, and comes on the next stroke of Kurt's fingers, streaking over Kurt's torso and trying to muffle his cries against Kurt's hip.

Kurt shudders when Blaine comes, gasping and tilting his head back because Blaine squeezes around his fingers, clenching sporadically, and the circle of his fist flies quick over Kurt's cock until Kurt's coming too, one long moan ripping from his throat, his back arching so high his chest comes in contact with Blaine's and their come spreads between them, sticky and wet.

Blaine falls on him then, quickly rolling off and onto his back, catching his breath as he blinks at the ceiling, one hand on Kurt's hip to keep him grounded because he feels like he might float away, like _they _might float away.

Kurt watches him, feels himself smiling, and lolls his head to the side to kiss at Blaine's ankle that's by his head. Blaine's got his knees bent up, legs a little spread and Kurt can just see his entrance, still open and red, muscles occasionally fluttering around nothing and Kurt feels a sharp sting where he wants to get hard again but he's so sensitive and blissed out, giddy on _BlaineBlaineBlaine_.

Blaine feels the same, strung out and aching pleasantly, a grin stretching his face even though his jaw aches a little and he looks down himself and over to Kurt who's looking back at him, sated and _so happy_ and Blaine's heart pounds against his ribcage, urging him to _say it, say it, say it_ and he does.

He says, "I love you" into the quiet room, watching and waiting as Kurt's eyes widen and he flushes, more than he already is, before clinging to Blaine's calf and whispering, "I love you too, _so much_," eyes shining and bright.

Blaine grins and shuffles closer, still holding Kurt tight but they're floating, on cloud nine or maybe cloud ten, because they're in love today, out loud with singing hearts and it's _beautiful_.

* * *

**This chapter ended up wordy but le shrug... my mind ran away with it.**


	4. four

**Warnings for this chapter: anal intercourse - top!Blaine (top!Kurt is usually my thing, but didn't fit so well with what I had in mind for this whole setup so onwards)**

* * *

**four**

* * *

Sebastian brought them here. Kurt thinks it's ridiculous and insane but somehow brilliant that a boy he hates pushed him and Blaine apart but then brought them back together, closer than ever, pressing, rocking, grinding in Blaine's bed after the opening night of West Side Story.

There's been days of tension, neither Kurt or Blaine willing to talk like they normally would, vent it all out so they could move on and be together as they were – happy with no Sebastian, no Scandals, no fight in a parking lot in the middle of the night after too much alcohol and not enough of each other.

Kurt had gone to Blaine eventually, sick of not having his best friend anymore, no one to text with silly anecdotes, and found him in the auditorium, tension and an aching heart making him stumble over dance moves.

It was a meeting of minds when they spoke, realizing they'd been on the same page all along, just one a few sentences behind the other and Kurt had looked at Blaine's shining eyes, heard his voice croak _I hope so, I want you to be_ and refused an invitation to Breadstix because he needed to be with Blaine tonight and fall into bliss then sleep and golden silence, Blaine curled around him, breathing even.

They're at Blaine's now, naked on the bed, flushed and gasping as they touch and feel, relearning the curves and angles of each other, even though it's only been a week since they last did this. Kurt's over Blaine's lap, their cocks resting between them, slip-sliding because of the lube Blaine had put on them earlier so he could stretch his hand around both of them, skin on skin, so tight and wet and together.

Kurt bucks and tugs on Blaine's hair when Blaine dips a hand into the cleft of his ass and presses one finger at his entrance, a silent question that Kurt will answer with _yesyesyes, _because he's been thinking about this, about _more _than this and when Blaine's finger pushes in, thick and wonderful, making Kurt's chest heave and his fingers dig into Blaine's shoulders, he gasps, "Fuck me," into Blaine's ear, his tongue flicking out to lick at the shell of it.

Blaine doesn't still but he doesn't answer and Kurt feels dizzy with anticipation, panic starting to creep in that it's too much, too fast, too soon after the fight but then Blaine slides another finger in alongside the first, cupping Kurt's hip and almost pushing him down, the stretch so good and so much that will now take them to more and everything.

Kurt's sweating and groaning, breaths of _ahahah _sometimes bursting past his lips and then there's three fingers, twisting and burning but it's what Kurt wants. He wants a bit of pain so it can ebb and vanish, leaving him with nothing but a soaring heart and flickers of pleasure in his bones, his muscles, his skin, his _whole body_. He wants this to feel like the past week, hurt and heavy to start then something so sweet and breathtaking he'll remember how it feels forever and as Blaine hits that spot inside with his fingers, stretching them out so Kurt arches and claws at his chest, the pain is fading and forgotten in favour of heat and passion.

He feels empty, unconnected, when Blaine takes his fingers away and Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's shoulders, holding and clinging so he can be _closerclosercloser, _his eyes going wide and his mouth dry when Blaine presses the tip of his cock to Kurt's entrance, his hot cheek sliding against Kurt's as he nips at his earlobe and says, "Like this, right here – I want you right here."

Kurt can only nod and whine, sinking lower and lower until he's sat on Blaine's thighs, Blaine's cock inside and so perfect and he swears he can feel the thrum of life running through Blaine, now deep inside himself and they're so connected, so alive and in this together, _always _in this together.

"I love you," Kurt says, voice raspy and heart light and he pulls back to see Blaine's face because they've barely looked at each other this evening, too caught up in touching and being and he needs to see Blaine's eyes because he knows they're going to be so bright and swirling and they are.

They stare at each other as they move, Kurt lifting and falling, biting his lip to muffle screams until Blaine kisses him once and says, "Let me hear you, I want to hear you," shuddering and groaning himself when Kurt rolls his body on the slide up, rim dragging over Blaine's cock in a tight ring.

As Blaine starts to shake and he grips Kurt's biceps hard, leaving handprints that Kurt will smile at in the morning and skate his fingertips over, remembering everything about this moment and Blaine's parted lips and scrunched up nose, Kurt wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping fast so they can come together, and they do, so perfectly do, reaching the crescendo in flawless time with melodies of gasps, groans and cries falling from their lips.

Kurt falls back onto the bed when they're done, Blaine scrambling to lay beside him and tug him close because they don't want to let go, not yet, they've only just come back together and Kurt kisses Blaine over and over because Sebastian brought them here and here they will stay.

* * *

**If you've read this whole thing, all four parts, thank you from the bottom of my writers heart :)**


End file.
